Opposites Attrack
by WaterBendingRoxsSoxs5540
Summary: Katara has to marry Zuko to create peace between the nations. When she agrees, does she rele agree? And when Katara "does her duty" does she really end up falling for him or has she already? And what would they conveive? M fer a reason! R&R Thanky!
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way!" Katara yelled as she threw the scroll down on the icy ground. She fled from her brother and father form inside their icy home. She ran until she met a bank by the water. Tears fogging her vision, she gazed out hazily into the vast body of water wondering how far she could swim until she passed out. _They can't trade me like this. _She thought. _I'm a __**person**__, damn it. And why would the Fire Nation even want to make peace with my tribe? What are we to them but another weak village to be captured and burned down. _Katara sat there until she noticed that black snow that fell heavily down on her home.

Zuko was leading the crew, giving orders on how and where to stop the ship. He noticed the black snow that fell onto his armor. He brushed it off and waited for the crew to pull the ramp down. Suddenly, his uncle appeared beside him.

"Are you sure you want to take this young girl from her family?" he asked lowly. "It sounds like trouble to me. This girl is very strong willed you know. You won't get her to do anything unless she-"

"Uncle," said Zuko. "You're not helping." he didn't move his gaze from the village. He couldn't wait another second for the ramp to fall and for Katara to aboard the ship and come home.

He had figured everything out. He would tell her that he wanted to save her village so much that he became so selfless that he decided to come up with this plan to unite the two and make a bridge and alliance between the two nations. He knew the truth though. Deep down, he knew he had only suggested this so he could maybe finally have her. _Maybe… _He thought. His uncle was right, he thought. She was very strong willed.

Katara's brother handed her the bouquet of flowers that the tribe had traded for from Ba Sing Se. They had kept the beautiful exotic flowers warm and healthy until now. After all, today the last water bender from the southern water tribe would wed the fire nation prince; creating a bridge between the nations and also an alliance. Katara took the flowers harshly from Sokka. 

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm to her. 

"Yes, I'm ready to be traded." she spat, grabbing his arm. They exited the igloo together. Katara was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair up in a bun, unlike her usual braids. Her face radiate, even with a sour frown. She walked slowly with her brother to meet her father half way to the awaiting fire nation ships.

"If he lays so much as a hand on you without your consent…" started Sokka. Katara sighed. 

"Oh Sokka." she hugged him tightly as she departed with her brother. Finally, she met with her father. They walked down the icy trail, to the ships. 

"Katara, I love you so much." said her father softly, hugging her tightly. Suddenly, she felt awful for acting like such a jerk for the last few days toward her family. She embraced her father, kissed him, and waited for the Fire Nation Prince to take his prize as she ignored the bulky tears that fell off her face.

This was it. Zuko checked over his outfit again, making sure everything was in order. He realized how obsessed he was with making this work. He took a deep breathe and walked down the ramp. As she did he remembered what his uncle had said. _You won't get her to do anything._ But when Zuko saw the young water tribe girl dressed up and looking beautifully innocent, he was willing to do what ever it took to change that. He walked down the ramp and took her by the arm. She had been crying, but she did well at staying strong and keeping a straight face. She took his arm without any arguments, and got onto the ship without more than a sniffle. When the ramp was pulled up and the ships sailing off, she was shown her room for the time being and instructed to attend dinner at sunset. She had boldly agreed and quickly fled into her quarters. Nothing was heard from her until dinner. Zuko thought with hope _This might go well, actually_.

As soon as she was sure the guards had left her, she silently sobbed, keeping all her angry thoughts to herself. She was so terribly empty and numb. _How could they do this? How! _She kept thinking. She never wanted to see them again, and yet she felt that she needed to see them again. She wanted to so badly jump off the ship and drift back to her home. _Home._ She thought_. I want to go home. Oh mom, what would you say about this? You would never do this._ And suddenly Katara wasn't so sure what her mother would say. She soon fell asleep.

She awoke when she heard the banging of metal. 

"Katara!" yelled Zuko. Katara ignored him. She buried her head into the pillows, trying to block out this nightmare. "Katara! Get dressed and come to dinner!" he yelled again. She sighed. No way was she having dinner with her husband to be that she didn't even like! She stayed still. "Katara I know you're awake! Get your ass out of bed, damn it!" he cursed. With that she was up. 

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked harshly. He ignored her. 

"Change into your new dress and come meet me at dinner. You have ten minutes!" with that he left her. She sighed and wondered if this was a dream. She decided that if it was she would wake up soon enough. She slugged out of the kings size bed and slummed lazily over to the dresser. She tried on four dresses and experimented with her hair three times before coming out of her chamber. Slowly, she walked down to the kitchen.

Zuko took a good look at himself in the mirror in his room. _This was a stupid idea._ He confessed as he turned from his reflection. _How could she ever love me? What a waste of time. But how can I call this off now? And I really don't want to. His thoughts rushed until they got caught in each other and he collapsed on his bed. He felt the smooth satin against his skin. His chest was bare, because he was still trying on clothes for the dinner tonight. He would soon have to fetch Katara, because he knew she would either fail to attend because of choice or loss of time. She had a window in her room. She would watch the sunset. He sighed harshly as he sat back up. How could she ever, ever be his?_

_Katara found her way into the kitchen, where Zuko's uncle, Iroh, sat sipping tea. Katara decided to join him, thought she didn't know exactly whom he was. Before she even sat, Iroh looked up. _

"_Tea, young lady?" he asked. She nodded sweetly and he immediately poured and handed her the cup. She sipped it lightly before starting conversation. This was so soothing for her._

"_So, whom might you be?" she asked the man. He took a sip and answered wisely; "Dragon of the West, but you may call me Uncle Iroh, please." he smiled charmingly. "And you must be the beautiful Katara. I have heard much about you Miss Katara." he said soberly, as he took another sip. Katara was confused._

"_From whom, I you don't mind me asking?" she asked._

"_Not at all." said Iroh. "I am the uncle of Prince Zuko. He talked about you some. He is happy that your tribe can not be harmed now." he added. Katara sulked, remembering that this was not a dream. She sighed. _

"_Yes, as am I." she said finishing her tea. Iroh looked at her._

"_Child, give him a change. Please. For our nation's sake." he said comfortingly, putting a hand on hers. She was startled, but there was something that was fatherly about him. She trusted him instantly._

"_I understand your position. But please. You might find that you like him. Opposited attrack you know." he informed her. She gave this some thought, but ignored her change in feelings. _

_The two joked and chatted until Zuko arrived to dinner. And when Katara saw him, her heart skipped a beat._

_Zuko had said to hell with dressing up and just arrived in his tunic outfit. It showed some of his chest and with it he never wore his crown piece. He had not dressed up at all, and when he entered the kitchen where Katara and Iroh were still talking his uncle stood up. _

"_Zuko, how dare you dress in such informal clothing to dinner with your wife-to-be!" Zuko looked down, but Katara looked up. He was very handsome. His hair was a sexy mess on his head and his arms were carved to perfection. She could almost feel…she stopped there. She couldn't change her mind. She wasn't doing anything to increase their relationship in a good way. She couldn't. _

_Katara spoke up. "Oh, please. I don't mind." she cooed. Zuko shrugged and motioned for her to follow. The three sat and enjoyed more tea while their dinner was being set out on the table. Together, they discussed the past, present, and cunningly avoided the future._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation formed an alliance by promising a wedding between the last water bender of the Southern Tribe and the Fire Nation Prince. Now, three months later, it was going to happen.

Katara and Zuko had spent almost all their time together. They ate together and sometimes they would even bend together (or against each other). Their friendship was strong and dtill developing. But now, today was the day that it would be tested.

Katara awoke on her own the morning. Usually, Zuko would enter her room and gently shake her shoulders until she awoke. Today he didn't. When she opened her eyes, he was sitting in a chair far off in the corner, as if he were keeping his distance. She had learned to love Zuko, like Uncle Iroh had said. But she still didn't love, _love_ him. How could she? You couldn't force these things. You had to wait till the right time…

Zuko stayed in the chair. He looked serious and intense. Katara stretched her arms and jumped out of bed, ready for the day.

"So what is it today, Zuki?" she asked playfully as she picked out her clothes from her dresser. The water tribe girl was slowly learning to love red. "We could battle out, bending style." she lightly suggested. "Or we can wrestle, if you're not too scared." she laughed at her own joke. Zuko remained silient.

"Zuko…?" she asked, sounding concerned. He sighed heavily. Katara rushed to his side. 

"What is it?" she asked alarmed now. The day he couldn't even wait for was here, and he just wanted to run away. How could he do this to her? 

"Do you even know what we're doing today?" he asked. His golden cat eyes penetrating her softer sapphire blue irises. 

"Whatever pleases you, I suppose." she said bluntly. _You have no idea. He thought._

"_Today, Katara, is our wedding."_


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Katara had, for the first time, someone other than her mother braid her hair. No one had ever, EVER braided her hair besides her mother. Somehow, she felt like letting the fire nation stylist touch it was a betrayal. She ignored it, and let the woman do her work. From hair to makeup to dress to the ceremonial room, Katara held her tongue. She couldn't help but let her mind drift onto tonight. Not the wedding but tonight, _tonight_. She wasn't ready to take this step! And as the comforting Uncle Iroh accompanied her down the isle (The Fire Lord was not present so his brother arrived instead) she still felt herself panic. Many nobleman had come from far and wide to see the Prince be wed and they all stared at her with curious looks. She shook it off as she felt her foot lightly tap her husband-to-be's and smiled shyly. She was now ready to accept whatever she had coming to her…maybe.

As the servants scrambled around to clean up, Katara and Zuko were sent into a small ship to go on their honeymoon. The nervous couple sat a good distance from each other. Zuko was far to excited for words, but he was also as scared at Katara. Neither was even the age of eighteen yet. _How are we expected to continue on the royal family …_ Katara shoved that to the back of her mind. It didn't have to be tonight, she decided_. Another night_, she thought nervously_. He'll understand._

_As the ship docked, the two followed their servants into the small but still fairly size palace that they should cal home for now. Katara and Zuko followed the servants up three flights of stairs on shaky legs until they reached their room. As soon as the servants left, Zuko stood up. He grabbed a single pillow and walked out onto the balcony. Katara was already half asleep. The reception had been very exhausting. As the New Fire Lord and Lady, they had to dance a special dance that took just about thirty minutes to complete and they had still danced other dances with the nobleman. They also had to give a blessing to all the families and accept all the gifts personally. Most of the gifts where items such as silverware or pots, less expensive but still elegant items for a wedding. So it had been a hectic night to say the least._

_Katara watched sadly as Zuko walked outside, and soon , she was fast asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night to give Zuko a blanket, though he was always very warm, and had shuffled back to bed, but hadn't moved for the rest of the night._


	4. Chapter 4

"You understand, don't you?" asked Zuko. He knew how awkward this conversation was. He lifted Katara's chin; making her look at him. She seemed dazed, almost not there.

"Mhm." she nodded lightly. Zuko sighed.

"It's just it's been six months and the nation excepted to see … _something._" he said, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry." he dropped his head. Katara didn't answer. She just sat there, dazed and confused.

"So we really have to…" her words trailed off, but Zuko understood.

"I'm sorry." he brushed her cheek so lightly. Katara wasn't really minding the fact that she had to conceive a child with Zuko, in fact she was more than happy. But she didn't want this to ruin anything they had together. She didn't want it to be awkward and silly between them. The truth was, she had fallen in love with him, just as he had her so many months ago. But she just couldn't tell him.

"So…tonight?" she asked, hopeful. Zuko's head shot up but he quickly recovered his surprise. 

"If that's what you want." he replied coolly. He was already excited. It was about sunset, right after dinner, and he couldn't wait to get a hold on her. She nodded soberly and told him to return to her room in a few moments. He agreed excitedly but kept his cool. _How sweet she is, he thought._

_Katara shuffled to find her robe. He was going to be there any moment! She had taken her hair out of her normal braids and let it hang wildly down her back. Right as Zuko knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter the room had she found her robe. _

"_Come in!" she shouted. She licked her lips and jumped on the bed. Zuko shuffled into the room and immediately spotted Katara. She smiled sheepishly as he entered. His whole face and his ears went red as he saw her lying there. She looked away, ashamed. Finally, she spoke up._

"_So…uh...um.." she couldn't think. He shuffled awkwardly onto the bed without a word._

"_Uh…" Katara started laughing. "Ok, so, …now?"_

_Zuko took about a second to think about this, and shyly nodded. "Yes, Katara, now." he reached for her slowly and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lightly. She immediately flung her arms around his shoulders, letting the robe slide open. He peaked a look and continued kissing. She pulled his hair and tugged at his shirt. Slowly and awkwardly, she through it off to the side. Soon, his chest was bare and Katara's robe was around her shoulders. Between kisses, he would sigh "wow" when he got a look at them. She softly pulled away from him. "Do you want to…touch em?" she suddenly remember Sokka's threat before she let home. She shook her head. This is her home now. _

_Zuko, who was leaning back against the back of the bed with Katara laying awkwardly across him, reached out to grab them. They were just how he anticipated. He was studied what he knew and repeated what he had heard to himself. He was ready. He grouped at her softly as she kissed his neck harshly. He was ready to go faster. He started pinching her nipple softly, and realized that reaction. He squeezed them harder and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Even harder and she yelped. He quickly stopped._

"_I'm sorry." he said._

"_No, no. Don't stop." she whispered. "Go ahead. Let lose." she said playfully. Zuko grabbed her by the hips and switched to being on top. Katara leaned back with her legs open, waiting. Zuko took a gulp and stated feeling his way there. He ran his hands up from her feet to her legs then hips. Then he realized that he was still wearing pants. Katara giggled as he rushed to remove them. Once he did he started back and worked his way up again while grouping at her still. He felt her hips move softly as he lay on her, naked. All awkwardness gone, he put his penis right on her. She sat up when she felt it on her. She looked at it for a moment and startled by her own action, reached for it. When Zuko only tossed his head back, she continued. She brushed against it with her hand and even tugged at it. She squeezed and pulled and did whatever he reacted most to. Suddenly she was shifting onto the ground, and pulling his knees to shift also. Now he was sitting on the side of the bed and she was kneeling before him. Zuko leaned back on his hands and moaned as Katara did what she wanted. She felt the liquid in her mouth and spat quickly to continue. She felt so right yet so dirty. She moaned and so did he and their moans and sounds melted together softly. Then, they grew harsher as Zuko pulled her up on the bed again and sat on top of her. He pulled her legs open and found the target easily. He went into her slowly, making sure she wasn't going to back out from the pain. He was feeling it now. The rush. Katara's moaning turned him and so he went faster. Katara gripped onto the sheets; as if holding on for her life. She screamed and hit her first climax as Zuko continued. He started talking to her between heavy breathes. "What's my name?" he asked harshly entering her._

"_Zuko" she moaned/screamed. _

_He went in her again deeper._

"_Zukoo!" she scremed. He smiled and so did she. She moved her hips toward him, making him scream. He leaned down toward her so she could hold onto him. Still in her, she grabbed his hair and pushed against him._

"_Katara! Ohh Katara!" he moaned. She climaxed for the third time and he the second until they both collapsed together on the floor where all the blankets had been pushed off too. Together they fell asleep not knowing what Katara would conceive._


End file.
